Just Like Thumb Wrestling
by Prose Vanity
Summary: Conversations about how impossible it is to cheat in thumb wrestling. And then a small promise to fight destiny just to keep them together - because Natsume never lost a game of thumb wrestling, with or without cheat.


**Disclaimer: **Why do I even put this here when you already know what goes in it?  
**A.N. - **This one's random. _Very_ random.

**

* * *

Just Like Thumb Wrestling  
**_Winter Moonlight Sonata

* * *

_

It was the last day of term, the day before winter officially comes riding through the air and coating the entire academy in a flurry of fluffy white snow. Outside the students are marveling at the last feeble rays of autumn sunshine, spending their days walking along Central Town or sleeping soundly under trees or, in their case, arguing under their favorite date spot.

"—because you honestly can't have been thinking about getting married!" she squealed, hazel eyes wide and staring at the red ones in front of her. Their thumbs were momentarily frozen in midair. When she recovered herself, she began another round of attempting to defeat Natsume Hyuuga in thumb wrestling. He let her feeble effort through, but most of the time he never really lets her win.

"Why not?" he said, after having captured her thumb for the umpteenth time that morning. "We're close to graduation. I'm nineteen—I made it this far."

"That doesn't justify the idea!"

"Why not?" he said again. "I've made it this far, might as well push my luck and take it a few steps forward."

"Oh, come _on_, Natsume," she sighed resignedly. "Why do you always win? I'm starting to think you cheated."

He had, yet again, won over her. She carefully twisted her hand so that it was twined with his. _Perfect_, she often would say, and she's right: their hands were like puzzle pieces, strangely well-fitted for each other. _Like perfect complements._

"How the hell could you possibly cheat at thumb wrestling?" he asked her amusedly. "It's not like my Alice is any use. I can't burn off your fingers without going undetected. Although being dense as you are, I might just pull it off."

"Oh, shut up," she said, pouting a little but smiling all the same. She was tracing flower patterns on the back of the hand she was holding. "You cheat."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, watching her fingers move all over his hand. _Flowers_, he thought, c_lassy_. "I guess I _have _cheated. Death, for one. I've evaded Death. I should be dead by now but here I am, chatting with an airhead."

She looked at him. "What is _wrong_ with you? It's the last day of term and we're together and we're having a light conversation and here you go being so dark and depressing! You're being abnormally serious about things!"

He only smiled and looked up at the sky. "Well," he said slowly, "I've never really given it a thought, but lately I've been feeling thankful I've lived this long. And that's the problem to it."

"What?" she said disbelievingly. "How does that become a problem?"

He turned wryly to stare at her. "Because, Stripeys, it means I can't be sure when I'd be buried ten feet beneath earth."

Ignoring the jibe at her underwear prints, she cuddled close to him, yawning as cool autumn breeze blew through. She was, admittedly, wearing a thick sweater, but it was better to keep close to him—he's always warmer. He wound an arm around her small waist and held her close. He was, truly enough, a Fire Alice, but nothing could quite meet up with _her_ warmth.

The other hand was still holding hers.

Suddenly she grew serious as well. When she spoke, her voice was a light whisper. "What if...I'm not your _meant-to-be_?"

He smiled, but she didn't see. "I've thought about that," he said. "And seriously, the thought is a little unnerving."

She mumbled something that sounded like "I was being hypothetical" and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Imagine getting married to a wife who likes baby prints," he teased. "Who screams at you once in a while. Who could practically take out your ears with the way she'd lecture you about blah, blah, and blah. Yeah, I'm rethinking my offer. I don't think I'd want to marry that."

She was awfully quiet and he rolled his eyes as he hoisted her up in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"I was kidding," he said to her ear, bending his neck so he could whisper. "You know I could never live without you. Not now."

Still silent.

And then he heard her soft snores and laughed quietly, carrying her in his arms toward the dormitories.

"Natsume," he heard her mumble in her sleep. "You...cheater...I caught your...thumb...already..."

He smiled again.

"Natsume...what if I'm not...your...destiny?" she mumbled yet again, eyes still shut.

They were already at her door. Gently he put her down on her bed and then climbed in under the covers with her.

Holding her close he kissed her forehead and said, "I'll cheat if I have to, just to make sure we're meant to be."

And for the last time, he heard her mumble, "Just like...thumb wrestling."

* * *

_~Ash._


End file.
